In climates where there is significant snowfall, it is important to be able to locate important utilities such as fire hydrants which become buried in snow. Various devices are used to mark such utilities with something which will be visible above the snow. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,044,435; 4,478,169; and 4,908,249. These may involve an elongated mast, flag or pole which is secured to the hydrant flange. Due to the attachment to the hydrant flange, the mast, flag or pole must be pivotable or bendable so it can be moved out of the way to attach a hose to the hydrant. Some devices have the mast mounted on a fixed bracket which pivots and others are spring mounted, which reduces the durability of the device and adds cost. Further such devices are not readily adaptable to other types of utilities such as junction boxes and transformers.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.